


Untitled

by himilzungal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himilzungal/pseuds/himilzungal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape/Black ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This was a birthday gift for a_belladonna 2006.  
> 2) This ficlet is not beta'ed.

He smells acrid. Fittingly, his skin tastes pungent. And he really is ugly.

I twist his hair. I love how he's always glaring at me when I do it. I grin down at him. He's mouthing something, I know it's „I hate you“.

Later my finger tips caress every piece of unwashed skin I can reach. His whole body is begging for me, long before he mutters his plea: „Fuck me already!“

His body, his hair, his clothes. Everything is dirty and most likely his blood as well. Nothing is toujours pur about him. He is the furthest I can get away from my family.


End file.
